


you don't need to save me (but would you run away with me?)

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mornings, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: “It’s your day off,” Magnus answers as he sits on the stool beside the bed. “And I want to make the most of it.” The sentiment is incredibly sweet, but Alec hears the words behind it, too.I want to take care of you. I lost a part of myself and then I almost lost you. Let me do this.





	you don't need to save me (but would you run away with me?)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the malec breadcrumbs we got today  
> title is from Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift

Magnus is gone when Alec wakes. His side of the bed is still warm though, and Alec curls into it, breathing deeply as he rests his head against Magnus’s pillow.

His chest is still sore, he notes as he moves. The pain isn’t as sharp as last night and the angry red mark has faded. But still, the mark is there, and Alec has been commanded by Magnus and his siblings to take a few days off from the Institute. A lot of the paperwork could be done from home anyways, they’d reasoned, and Izzy and Jace were more than capable of dealing with the day to day operations--even if everyone was still reeling from everything they’d been through.

Alec _hates_ feeling useless, hates feeling like he’s a burden, hates the thought that Magnus feels like he has to take care of him. Magnus has been through much himself in the last 24 hours and all Alec wanted to do was hold him close and do whatever he could to help him feel okay. They hadn’t talked about it yet, but Alec knew losing his magic was a lot to take in, like a piece of Magnus had been ripped away from him. Alec rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, frustrated. He didn’t know how to help, but he wanted to. He wanted Magnus to know he would be there, always, for whatever he needed. He wanted Magnus to know that he would go to the ends of the earth to bring him back his magic, if he wanted it. He wanted-- _needed_ \--Magnus to know that, magic or not, he wasn’t going anywhere.

The door slides open, pulling Alec out of his thoughts. Magnus is standing there when he looks up, a small tray in his hands and a delightful smell filling the room. Alec feels his cheeks redden as his stomach growls with the new promise of food.

Magnus smiles at him, and Alec notices the little touches of makeup that lack their usual flair. “Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Magnus teases, setting the tray down on the nightstand.

 _What time is it?_ Alec wonders, sitting up and glancing over at the clock. 11:06 A.M. _Shit_.

He looks back up at Magnus, noting the soft light casting a glow against his honey skin. “Is today a special occasion?” he asks, nodding at the tray.

“It’s your day off,” Magnus answers as he sits on the stool beside the bed. “And I want to make the most of it.” The sentiment is incredibly sweet, but Alec hears the words behind it, too. _I want to take care of you. I lost a part of myself and then I almost lost you. Let me do this_. _  
_

Alec fights back a grin, his mouth molding into a weak pout as he looks back at Magnus through lidded eyes. He stares down at the food, sees the french toast and the coffee--just the way he likes it--and the little rose. _Let me take care of you_ , he sees again in Magnus’s eyes when he looks up. Alec decides to let him. In what universe could he deny Magnus anything he wanted?

“That’s actually...really sweet,” Alec says finally.

The grin Magnus gives him is blinding and real and Alec is grateful to see it. “I thought so,” he says smugly. He’s so carefree this morning, so relieved that they’d both made it out alive.

Alec knows eventually they’ll have to talk about the magic, about Edom and Asmodeus. But he also knows that right now, Magnus just needs him, and he’s beyond willing to give Magnus that.

“Thank you,” he says, smiling and reaching out to place his hand on Magnus’s. “Can we just stay in bed all day?” he asks after taking a bite of his french toast. “We can watch whatever reality show you want to and I won’t complain, I swear.”

Magnus laughs, the sound lighter than the late morning air. “I would love that, Alexander,” he says, climbing back into the bed and curling against Alec’s side. Alec doesn’t miss the way his hand rests against the forming scar on his chest. He pulls the hand away gently and presses a kiss against Magnus’s ringed fingers, one by one.

“I love you,” Magnus whispers against his shoulder.

“I love you, too,” Alec answers, pressing another kiss onto Magnus’s forehead. They stay like that another moment before Alec grabs the remote and turns on the TV, ready to flip through until they found _House Hunters_ or _Project Runway_ or any other show that caught their fancy, all the while curled up against each other as the morning gives way to the afternoon, gold light fading into shadows. Alec knows he’ll do everything he can to keep those shadows from touching Magnus.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
